Salvation City
History Salvation City, also known as (Sector B) the last human standing city where the elites and the rich still live, far away from the infected, protected by high walls and the worlds top trained elite mercenaries. Features - High skilled mercenaries to protect their inhabitants - These mercenaries will shoot anyone on sight. -Weapons and supplies - Look for their big blue urals filled with guns, ammo, and supplies. -Inhabitants - These pacific humans are trying to survive the apocalypse and pose no immediate threat.- Aircraft graveyard - Many other before you tried reaching this heaven for their supplies and many have perished on the way and left their transportation behind. Some of them are used by the mercenaries for mainland raids or Sector B scouting. - Mayor - Every civilization needs a leader, and this person has been elected by the inhabitants to become their leader. He has advanced architectural knowledge of many buildings. But be careful, he is heavily guarded and won't give up very easily. -Player Spawning - Depending on the server settings if you log out on Salvation City you will either get teleported back to the main island or you will be teleported around 400 meters from Salvation City in the water. Location Map Getting to Salvation City Alive You can swim to sector b (It's highly not recommended because by the time you get about 2000 Meters out you will freeze to death), or you can take a boat from any location on the map, or take a heli and fly to Salvation city low and slow once you get close (about 1000 Meters) from sector b or fly there in a plane but you will have to eject or possible even try to land on the airstrip but beware their roof top gunner's will attempt to shoot you and kill you. Looting Salvation City When looting salvation city you will have about 2 Urals in two different locations one can be found in the industrial compound (224 top 050 Left) or in the yard in front of the mayor's buildings (221 top 052 left) or inside the hotel compound (at the top of 224 top 056 left) When you have cleared Sector B inside those Urals there will be a selection of items from Backpacks (Adventurer, Mega and the traveler) Also you will have a selection of Stencils, various industrial parts, medical and Weapons with their ammo (Usually 2 Mags) Once you kill the mayor (inside the mayor's house (221 top 052 left) you will have a chance to get LVL 3 blueprints or approx. 33% chance to get the Stronghold blueprints or about 8% chance to get the EILSC locker which will have a good chance to crack the lock on any vehicle and any gate. Raiding Sector B Inside Sector B (and outside the wall) there is approx 50 Sector B AI there is 5 mounted MG gunners two on Hotel roof's two on the big hotel roof near the Industrial compound and one on the Mayor's house.